Times Changed
by Hiasobi
Summary: Things have changed since the Chuunin exam. But not all. Part Two: An innocent question pushes Neji off the edge. [NejiHina]
1. Times Changed

Author's Note: This will deal with delicate issue. The pairing _is_ NejiHina. If you don't like it, is not mature enough to deal with it, or is offended by it. 

Please stop reading now. 

Otherwise, please continue on. 

_Times Changed_

Times change. Things change. You start seeing things from different perceptives. You change the way you think of things, and you change inside as well as out. Your white on white eyes looks at things in a different way than before. 

And you're looking, and she's looking at someone else. Her wise pupil-less pure white eyes - like innocence, like pearl - are not looking towards you at all. She's staring at the fool, the idiot, the one whom you had once told that people couldn't change destiny; but in the end he hadn't believed you, told you that you were wrong, and showed you just how much. 

Now you're different. Now you look at the world with transformed eyes. You begin to see everything and everyone with a different view. Things that you had been sure of before, now you work to see from different angles. The things that had been had done, the words that had been spoken, and the actions you had never thought about, everything came back to you - changed and altered and not the same. 

Your hatred for the Main House, gone. The dislike between you and your teammates, dissolved. The superiority you had felt towards Naruto, changed. And most of all, your feelings towards her. 

Her, your cousin. 

The Heir, the failure, the hated - and the pitied. The bird in the cage who could never escape. Fragile, weak, delicate and - beautiful. 

Your hate and your pity and your disdain and your anger and your rage and your resentment, all tumbled together and all changed. 

You hadn't noticed it at first. At first you had only thought you had been looking at her with different eyes, different views, different angles of the truth. You had thought everything had been forgiven and you were only trying to build a new relationship between the two of you. 

But time passed and you started to notice things. Things like how she was always, still, looking at the fumbling, clumsy idiot who was brave but not wise. Things like how she herself had changed, how she wasn't as weak and as self-conscious as before. 

Things like how Shikamaru was actually quite qualified for the Chounin title. 

Things like how she got along with her teammates. 

Things like how the dog boy was always following her with his eyes. 

Things like how Ten Ten was always seeking your attention. 

Things like how she smiled and laughed more. 

Things like how you were always seeking her out. 

Things like how she was shy and distant to you. 

Things like how time had passed but not everything had been changed. 

Time had passed but the rage (about what?) was still there. Time had passed, but the jealousy (to whom?) was still there. 

Things like how, you woke up in the morning every day, and when you looked in the mirror, the seal was still there. 

So you were confused again. So you were lost again. 

Naruto had said he would change the Hyuga when he was Hokage. But Naruto was young, and there would still be time needed for him to grow. Naruto was strong, but he still needed support. Naruto had friends but he still needed to learn love. Naruto was gaining respect but still you had more. 

But Naruto is loved by all whom he was surrounded - and one more. 

You began to notice that. 

Sasuke and Sakura were his teammates. Kakashi and Iruka were his teachers. Jiraiya and Tsuande were his superiors. You and Gaara were his comrades. 

She was his supporter. 

She was constantly looking after him, trailing him, desperately hoarding all information that she could find on him. Wishing, hoping, one day for that opportunity for her to show that she was there, always supporting him. 

You began to notice how she, your pale, young cousin was slowly growing up. You began to notice how she was starting to become more mature, and wise. You began to notice how she was delicate, and beautiful and worth protecting. You began to notice how she never seeked you out as she seeked him. 

You began to be angry with him. 

You began to get jealous of him. 

You wanted her to notice you. You wanted her to want you. You wanted her to see you. You wanted her to make you the centre of her world. You wanted her.... 

You needed her. 

So times changed. 

So you changed. 

So your feelings towards each other had changed. 

But her feelings towards him had never changed. 

She admired him. 

She respected him. 

She wished to be with him. 

She wanted to be with him, in ways she never wanted to be with you. 

But you are going to change that. You are going to make things different. You are going to be strong and powerful and respected. 

And you are going to have her. 

She is going to be yours. 

Owari 

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think. R&R. 


	2. After This Everything

AN: Note this is a sequal of a sorts. You might notice the rating has gone up - **take the rating seriously people.** There is **smut**, if you can't handle it, please stop reading it. It might be considered 'M' but I don't really think it's that explicit. 

This . Is . Everything 

_Soft, pale, inquisitive eyes. Blushing, stubborn cheeks. Nervous jittery feet. Fingers pushing against each other in habit, and voice higher than normal. _

" _Neji-niisan, what is a kiss like?"_

. : - : .

And this is wrong. This wasn't what she had wanted. This wasn't what she had dreamed of for so long.

There is a pair of arms holding her. There is a pair of lips touching hers. There is a warm body and a warmer tongue coaxing hers.

This was everything she had ever wanted.

This was everything she had ever dreamed of.

It was just, that it was not with whom she had dreamed it with.

In her fantasies it had always been with a pair of shining eyes, chirpy smile and innocence. In her dreams it had always been wistful, slow, and a little bit awkward. In all the scenarios she had ever thought of, it had always been gentle. She had always thought maybe it would happen somewhere outside in the middle of the day, in a clearing where they'd be alone with the blue, blue sky shining behind them.

There is not that much gentleness in this embrace. His arms held her tightly, his mouth ravaged hers and she can't see his eyes because she's got hers squeezed shut. Their breathing was rapid, hands squeezed painfully at her hips, tongue desecrated every crevice in her mouth, and it was fiery, zealous and passionate. She didn't expect it to be during the night, pushed up against the training post in Area 2.

So maybe it isn't with whom she expected it to be. So maybe it wasn't whom she wanted it to be. But in the end, does that really matter?

Because underneath the coarse, calloused hands there are pleasant shivers running up her spine. Because hiding behind the fierce lustful kisses is tenderness. Because concealed below the hasty rough groping lays patience. And beneath all the hurt, and pain, and anger, and jealousy, is love.

So Hinata doesn't mind.

So what if instead of the soft, gentle adoration, she got the fervent, fierce passion. She can do without the adoration, and gentleness, and the picture perfect setting. Because really, after everything, Hinata just wanted to be loved.

. : - : .

When he finally pulls back from the kiss, her breath is heavy and she doesn't know what to do. He looks into her eyes and her entire vision is filled with the same whiteness. She gulps in the air she feels she desperately needs and swallows once to quench the sudden dryness of her throat.

" Neji-niisan…" She whispers trembling.

He stiffens, and she winces, because she knows she's done something wrong again but doesn't know what.

But he doesn't move away or let her go and she isn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He doesn't speak and she opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it. She doesn't know what to do, but she doesn't know what to say either. There are no words for them, but there was a silence Hinata feels that should be filled.

Ignoring how close they were, how she would be bruised tomorrow from where he held her, how her chest was squished up against his and the leg tucked up between hers, she drew in a breath and sighed. Neji hadn't relaxed and she winced as his grip tightened on her.

The silence is awkward, and she feels that no matter what she says, it will not be the right thing.

" I'm sorry…." She says and winces, because he sucked a breath of air and is now looking at her with angry eyes, and because she knows she said the wrong thing again.

She looks away from him and falls silent. Her hands which hand been fisted into the front of his jacket slowly loosens as she looks dejectedly off to the side. She blinks when she feels him nudge her chin to look up at him and back in his direction. When she does he takes her mouth with his once more and the feelings swallowed her again. His hands on her back pushed her closer against him and her legs tightened her hold on his.

She feels fire. Fire inside of her, burning and slowly consuming everything. One of his hands dropped to the opposite hip and squeezed. Her fisted clenched tight and pulled him towards her. The kiss was fierce, fervent, and beautiful.

When they finally pulled back, they were gulping for air like someone who had been drowning. She knows this is probably inappropriate, their bodies standing so close and his leg in-between her suggesting of things. But there is a burning in her and an almost sizzling sensation in her blood.

" Be mine." He said, his voice rumbling low into her.

She is not given a chance to reply as he takes her into another kiss, and pushes her back against the training post. She is stuck between the hard surface and his hard body. His leg starts moving softly against her as she is engulfed in the feelings.

She is gasping, pulling and clawing at him when he pulls away from her lips only to trail down her neck. The hand on her hip squeezes her in rhythm to the slowly motions of his leg and his arms trap her in his embrace. The wide wooden poll digs into her back as she strained against it.

Her voice is incoherent as she gasps again and again, trying to get enough air but never quite enough.

" Neji-…" is all she manages to rasps before she loses her grip on her thoughts once more.

She feels the suddenly change of rhythm in his actions as he moves faster. She is surrounded, swallowed and surrendered. All she can do is meow, moan and gasp for air.

" Nejiii-nn…" she tries once more but fails.

He is not giving her a chance to speak or think. His lips seem to be everywhere, on her face, trailing her cheek, kissing her mouth, sucking her neck, biting her ears, moving down towards the hollow of her breasts.

Her jacket and shirt had been yanked off, she knows she heard a rip appear in her shirt but she doesn't have time or ability to look for it. The bindings on her chest suddenly feel very tight and he is yanking at it with the hand that is not holding her in place.

She feels her pants getting damp and she claws at back of his neck because even if he's not wearing his jacket (he had taken that off when he came to find her), she couldn't touch his skin through the sleeveless blue shirt either. He finally manages to push the bindings down on one side and free one breast, but consequently dragging a finger over the exposed nipple.

Her head is lulled back as he takes the aching nub into his mouth and he moves his leg faster between hers.

" Nej-i-!" The cry is torn from her throat she feels something explode inside her. Her voice is raw and incoherent that the last syllable in his name barely makes it at all.

When she finally comes back to her senses and manages to get a small grip on her thoughts again she is slump against him, and he is only thing that keeps her standing. Her head rests on his shoulder and her back is curved into the training post. Her fingers hang limply onto the front of his shirt.

He stands tall and doesn't move away. He has her tucked up to him and his arms hold her close. One hand rests on the small of her back and the other trailing a small path on her neck, sending pleasant tingles through her body.

" Mine." He announces, his voice a pleasant timber. His chest rumbling softly as he speaks, and she doesn't object.

. : - End - : .


End file.
